


melalui surat ini, kusampaikan kepadamu; jadilah binatang jalang

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [2]
Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Chairil Anwar menulis surat kepada H.B. Jassin; Aku semakin tidak tahu siapa aku. Setidaknya kau tidak. [Refresh Festival]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belindarimbi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> 1\. Chairil Anwar, H. B. Jassin dan Hendrik Marsman adalah nama sastrawan yang saya pinjam sebagai tokoh dalam karya saya. Seluruh cerita ini murni fiksional, tidak ada hubungannya dengan surat-surat asli yang ditulis Chairil Anwar kepada H. B. Jassin. 
> 
> 2\. Cerita ini ditulis untuk menantang diri sendiri, serta menjadi pengingat pribadi bahwa karya sastra tidak boleh mati. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan/merendahkan siapapun.

_Chairil Anwar menulis surat kepada H.B. Jassin:_

 

 

> (Kartu pos, 12 Maret 1944)
> 
> d/a R.M Djojosepoetro
> 
> Paron
> 
> Jassin,
> 
>             Setahun lalu, buku-buku kubawa dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Beberapa di antaranya barangkali masih kau ingat:
> 
>   * H. M., Verzen
>   * H. M., De lamp van Diogenes
> 

> 
>             Kemudian kubaca sajak-sajakku, seluruhnya. Membandingkan. Kau tentu paham benar, orang-orang “pujangga baru” merupakan epigones dari karya ’80. Begitulah mengapa aku mempelajari kesusasteraan. Kita tak bisa terus begini, epigon tidak bakal melahirkan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang lain. Aku ingin berbeda. Tapi aku tak mampu lepas dari kematian (semua manusia, kurasa). Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku membandingkannya.
> 
> _Sekali berarti_
> 
> _Sudah itu mati_
> 
>             Diponegoro, sajak yang katanya tidak begitu bagus. Sengaja aku tulis dua bait saja. Kritik tajam kadang tidak melahirkan sesuatu yang bagus atau terbarukan, kadang justru menghambat “pujangga baru” yang sebenarnya. Banyak sajak-sajak yang aku buat, tapi cuma beberapa saja yang lolos masuk timbangan. Bahkan ada sajakku yang tidak bisa diterima sebagai sajak!
> 
>             Begini bunyi sajaknya:
> 
> **Pulanglah Pada Kehangatan**
> 
> _Pulanglah pada kehangatan_
> 
> _ibumu_
> 
> _sekali waktu dia menangis_
> 
> _rindu_
> 
> _merah matanya, biru hatinya_
> 
> _di mana_
> 
> _dia mencarimu, ingin kau pulang kembali ke perutnya_
> 
>             Atau yang ini:
> 
> **Kunarpa**
> 
> _Gelap dan sepi adalah temanku_
> 
> _meski seringkali mereka bertengkar_
> 
> _meributkan entah apa_
> 
> _barangkali siapa yang paling ampuh membunuhku_
> 
>             Sebetulnya Kunarpa masih panjang, tapi biarlah separuh saja. Ini adalah sajak terakhir yang kata mereka bukan sajak, yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu:
> 
> **Kami Lelah Mencari Arah**
> 
> _Sebelum ini kami berdiam di bawah riuh dan tiupan angin_
> 
> _Sebelum ini kami berjalan dalam satu jalur ketenangan_
> 
> _Namun kini kami tersesat_
> 
> _Kami tersendat!_
> 
> _Kami adalah bencana yang tak terkira_
> 
> _Rasakan!_
> 
>             Biar kujelaskan, Jassin, takut kau salah menerka (meski sajak sendiri sebetulnya memiliki multi-interpretasi, tergantung bagaimana cara pembaca berpikir). Tapi beginilah caraku berpikir ketika menulisnya: bahwa dalam Pulanglah Pada Kehangatan, anak-anak durhaka tak diharapkan lahir. Mereka bakal mati membawa dosa dan dosa membawa mereka ke neraka, serta Ibu-Bapak mereka. Kunarpa adalah kehampaanku, seperti kau tahu aku tak mampu terlepas dari kematian, bahkan Nisan-lah yang membawaku menjadi Chairil Anwar. Kami Lelah Mencari Arah; air bergejolak mengembara, jikalau tak tahu arus (atau arus itu tertutupi timbunan sampah), kota bakal didera bencana. _Atau perwira yang dikhianati negara._
> 
>             Kemudian, Jassin, kubaca kembali sajak-sajakku. Aku semakin tidak tahu siapa aku. Setidaknya kau tidak.
> 
>             Sekian dulu,
> 
>             Ch. Anwar, dalam perjalanan panjang menuju Batavia (yang sudah dua tahun ini berubah nama menjadi Jakarta).[]

**11:55 PM – 5 February 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> [Informasi]
> 
> 1\. H. M., Verzen dan H. M., De lamp van Diogenes yang dimaksud dalam surat ini adalah buku karya penyair Hendrik Marsman dari Jerman, yang banyak menuliskan ketakutannya terhadap kematian. Memengaruhi karakteristik sajak Chairil Anwar.
> 
> 2\. ’80 di sini adalah 1880. Epigon/es dalam KBBI memiliki arti orang yang tidak memiliki gagasan baru dan hanya mengikuti jejak pemikir atau seniman yang mendahuluinya.
> 
> 3\. "Sekali berarti, sudah itu mati" terdapat dalam sajak Diponegoro yang ditulis oleh Chairil Anwar pada Februari 1943.
> 
> 4\. "Sajak yang tidak bisa diterima sebagai sajak" adalah penggalan isi surat Chairil Anwar kepada H. B. Jassin pada 10 Maret 1944. Sementara Pulanglah Pada Kehangatan, Kunarpa dan Kami Lelah Mencari Arah murni atas pemikiran saya sendiri, diambil dari puisi-puisi lama dan diubah demi kesesuaian cerita.
> 
> 5\. Maksud dari kalimat “bahkan Nisan-lah yang membawaku menjadi Chairil Anwar” adalah Nisan merupakan puisi pertama Chairil Anwar yang dipublikasikan pada tahun 1942.


End file.
